XOver Prolouge: Naruto the Story
by IllMindBrandon
Summary: .:Prologue to other Xover stories:. :AR: (Alternate Reality) Naruto and Sasuke battle Kaguya once again for world control. Naruto stands alone. Unable to protect Sasuke and his loved ones. A fierce battle to the death between Naruto and Kaguya brawls out. Although victorious, he is at the verge of death. A miracle suddenly happens before Naruto draws his last breath! COMPLETE
1. I Entrust You

**Hello everyone, yeah I know. I said I won't be updating for a while but this short two chapter story has so much potential. After of course reading the short story please read the Author's notes at the bottom. This will clear up a lot of things**.

* * *

"Sasuke..! Please it's not time to be resting! We... We're fighting! Don't you dare die on me now teme!"

Tears poured down blonde, his eyes were golden yellow with toad like eyes and a yokai Fox slit intertwining, the flow of tears did not meet its end as it continued to pour down and land on a young man with dark blue hair. His eyes were different. His right eye was red with three tomoe circuling around iris of the eye, his left eye was patterned like a ring, the first two rings had three tomoes surrounding the iris. The man known as Sasuke was at the verge of death. Nothing could have been done. Even the person holding couldn't do anything.

"Naruto.. looks like this is it for me.."

"Shut the hell up teme! You're not gonna die on me you got that! What about Sakura!? What about your future child!? What about the children that the rest of our friends!? We beat her before and we'll do it again Sasuke! We can save them! Revive them! Hinata, Sakura, Baa-Chan, Kakashi sensei and Gaara! Hell even lazy Shikamaru! All of them! We can all live once again in prosperity! But first I need you to stand up and FIGHT!"

A golden aura covered blonde cried his eyes out in plea. His voice reached deaf ears. There was nothing he can do. All this power. All this power. The power borrowed by the Rinkudo Sennin.. gone to waste.. Even in his most powerfullest form, and with the help of his friend who was his equal.. Stood at the doors of limbo. Nothing could be done but watch his best friend.. Die in his eyes.. If Kami himself was not punishing him enough. He was forced to witness his friends die by the hands of a primordial entity.

"Dobe... If I die today.. please grant me one last... Request..."

All was but a whisper. But he could hear him clearly. As the light faded his friends eyes. He humbly granted him his death wish. He cried in the battlefield. He knew who is opponent was and he knew she'd kill him if she saw him wallow, he is helpless and pathetic. He could never keep a promise, no matter how much he tried.

"It is only natural.. Even with omnipotent power from my son. You two should have seen the outcome of this duel. You two were not destined to win again. Let the world, no.. My world taste what true suffering means. Believe me that all of this is for the greater good."

The young man gritted his teeth. He had enough, every single person that he knew. Was deadd. They died unexpectedly. They shouldn't have died. But they did. His loved ones died one by one by the hands of this woman. How she came to be. He could never know. But it is all too clear now. He had to stop her. If he could not keep his promise to his loved ones. Then he'll promise that he will look out for his world. On his own if he has to.

"You killed my teacher.. Our Hokage.. You kill my friends... Who were my family.. You killed my greatest rival.."

He felt his eyes change. He felt the power of his newly acquired eye's.

'Thank you teme.. For entrusting me with your eyes..' He thought to himself as his friends last wish played through his mind.

"Who was like my brother.. And you killed my most precious person in this world.." His golden slit-toad eyes started to change. On his right eye, Three tomoes surrounded the iris, his left eye rippled into ring patterns, three tomoes surrounded the first two rings, resulting into six tomoes.

"You killed my wife... Who was awaiting my future child.. The heir of the Hokages throne! If you think that I'll let you reform the world while you took my friends futures.. and their children's futures... THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN!"

His powers escalated, mixing both his biju's powers with his newly acquired eyes that his friend estrusted to him. To protect their world. He will not break his promise. Not this time!

"KAGUYA!"

* * *

 **Please don't expect much length of this and the next chapter. Both were written on my phone when my laptop was being fixed a while back. This story will not be a pure Naruto story. These two chapter's are actually prologue placeholder's for FUTURE cross over stories I plan to make. I actually don't know which one to start though so please inform me of which of these stories should I work on first (of course right after you read this AUTHOR'S NOTES) anyhow, please understand that I will not explain how Kaguya came to be in neither this or the next chapter. Nor will I tell you, my fellow lovable followers the pairings of the cross over stories. Reasons why. 1. Adds a sense of thrill. Since you don't know what to expect because I'm not gonna be explaining the back story of how Naruto n Sasuke fought against Kaguya(yet). Despite them already fighting her once (stated in the story). Not knowing the pairings of a story will add a thrill, mostly because of the (un)expected turn of events, you'll probably cry to your senpai saying that your crossover ship has finally sailed. 2. Adds mystery. Since I'm not informing the OTP(One turn pairing) or harem. You could be thrown back to what pairing ends up being dominant. Example, say that I do an Attack on Titan fan fiction. During the first few chapters you'll probably see that the pairing is (Crossover Character)X Annie. And since I'm not informing my fellow readers of the OTP, I might end up breaking them up and leave a shocked expression on most of your faces. Sorry for my bad explanation. I'm writing this Author's notes in a rush so please excuse me. To sum it all up. I simply want to surprise my audience. I don't want them to know what I'm going to be doing because it defeats the purpose. So I work in the shadows while you, my fellow peeps, get surprised by the drastic change of events that happens in the story. I'm not leaving info out in the dark but it all gets explained later down the story, because I want my stories to feel Luke stories in books. Because when you read a book no one informs you about it (unless you ask or research) so it adds a sense of mystery and thrill since you don't know what's coming your way. Now if you all excise me. I'm going to find the next chapter of this short prologue story placeholde, because I can't seem to find it. Also please understand that I have really hard classes but I'm doing my best to not just satisfy you but also me. Writing is my passion. I love making plots and stories. I can never give up writing, even when I become someone busy (example: doctor or engineer) I'll still be writing fics and stories because I love making them.**

 **Now for the story selection's. This placeholder prologue has many different stories that can work with it. As for how these stories will crossover with Naruto. It will be 'semi' explained in the next chapter of this story. If you are a dear loving fan please slap a review, you can tell me which story I should work on first. (But please be patient since I'm giving more time to my studies. I plan every chapter so don't worry, I don't fall behind in any of my future or present stories. But I'm focusing on my school work first, please understand. List of the Anime's that I plan to crossover with Naruto.**

 _ **Attack on Titan**_

 _ **High School DxD**_

 _ **Rosario+Vampire**_

 **These three stories will be one day written and crossed over with our lovable OP blonde idiot Naruto. Yes he is that lovable. I love you all and don't forget to voice your opinion (more like cast your votes in a review or something.) I myself really want to do a High School DxD crossover first so I'm the first voter XP. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find the next chapter in my endless pit of written documents and stories that I have in my phone. IllMindBrandon out. 9/26/15**

 **(Update 3 mins after I posted this, fixed a word error.)**


	2. Naruto, you Live on!

**Hi guys. Found the chapter! Please leave a small review of you'd like. No pressure, just want to see if people read this! This marks the end of the prologue placeholder story! Technically my first complete story! Haha! Well please continue reading.**

* * *

Armageddon displayed it's ugly colors on the world. Each movement that Naruto and Kaguya did reshaped the land. Explosion after explosion. Impacts that threaten to destroy the Earth's core. Techniques that made several other nearby towns, cies, urban and rural areas turn into nothing but waste lands. in matter of hours. The only two occupants still standing in the world of the living is none other than the two responsible for the destruction of Earth itself. Naruto, empowered by both forces of the Rinkudo Sennin, the Tailed Beast mode with the powerful Sharigan and the almighty Rinnegan, proved to be Kaguya's equal. Being her equal was not a gift. It was a curse. Naruto had no control over the damage he had inputted to his world. Funny how he vowed to protect it when he is partially responsible for it's destruction.

'This can't be..' Naruto's vision was blurry. Fifteen hours. Fifteen hours it took for Kaguya to once again fall. But not without a price. The price was his life. Despite the unmatched power up he received from his rival. His brother in arms. He was still tossed around. He was weak now. No longer in neither form. Not Tailed Beast, nor did his fellow brother's eyes topped his own's. He'd expect to have these eyes forever. That doesn't seem to be the case.

'To think that my story ends here..' He couldn't cry. Because his body was no longer in the world of the living. He slowly drifted into the after life. He felt his body hung back, seemingly floating in the dark blue sky. 'I'm sorry Sasuke.. I couldn't save this world. It seems like I'll always be dead last like always.. I can't even protect myself... I died a failure.. I lost everything..' Memories of his past reminisced into his vision. 'My goals.. My dreams.. And the family I wanted to start with Hinata.. Why...?' His soul was broken, destroyed. 'Why must there be war..? Why do we fight a pointless fight? If my fate was to wander in the afterlife.. Then why did I fight to begin with?' He didn't know the answer to those questions. His breath slowed down, his breathing was becoming more silent. He felt his body disappear. His body glowed a bright yellow light. He felt his soul, his spirit enter the gates of heaven. 'It looks like it's time..'

Naruto, at a young age of 17, almost 18 died protecting his world from a woman he had no insight of true peace. All he wanted was to live in prosperity with his young wife Hinata, technically they both being the same age, it didn't matter. They wanted to spend the rest of their days together. 'And we will spend the rest of our days together.. I'm coming home Hinata..' For a moment, he was at peace. No internal war. No doubt, no hint of sadness. Naruto had finally came to terms with this. He felt his body slowly disappear, a smile crept on his whiskered face. He was truly happy.

 **"Not yet Naruto. Your story lives on in another world. Keep fighting for what is truly right."**

A powerful voice broke through the omnipotent silence. Naruto did not get the chance to question this, his body had been put back together. Instead of the yellow bright glow. He was engulfed by a white bright light. The light then dispersed and faded. Naruto was no longer in his location. He was gone.

* * *

 **Xover Prologue: Naruto the Story COMPLETE. I don't expect a lot of people to read this but I hope people take the time to read this. I hope I can get some insight on what story to work on first. Slap a review of you really care. Please vote for which story I should work on. Remember these two chapters were written on phone a while ago so please don't be disappointed about this small story. To be fair it was supposed to be a short two chapter story. Anyhow thank you for reading and such. IllMindBrandon out.**


End file.
